guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Costume Brawl (2007)
Overview The Costume Brawl is a new addition to Halloween festivals, first unveiled for Halloween 2007. It allows players to join a PvP match looking like a notable person of the Guild Wars storyline of the same profession and gender of the character. Obtained from :Bobby in Lion's Arch, Kamadan, Droknar's Forge or Great Temple of Balthazar Quotes :"After you speak with Bobby, you will enter the outpost for the Costume Brawl already dressed in your costume, with your skills selected. If you forgot a weapon, one will be spawned at your feet. From there, you will join the combat in one of two brand new arenas or two favorites from the Hero Battle series. Each brawl is free of Death Penalty, and each round will last ten minutes. At the end of a match, every player on the winning team will receive a prize." http://www.guildwars.com/events/ingame/halloween2k7/costumebrawl.php Prize *Trick-or-Treat Bag *7 Gamer Points Disguises Skills used *Each profession uses their corresponded skills listed below. *Gender of the character does not change these skills. Warrior Strength: 10, Swordsmanship: 14, Tactics: 10 Ranger Expertise: 12, Wilderness Survival: 11, Marksmanship: 12 Monk Healing Prayers: 9, Smiting Prayers: 14, Divine Favor: 11 Necromancer Blood Magic: 12, Soul Reaping: 11, Curses: 11 Mesmer Fast Casting: 9, Domination Magic: 14, Inspiration Magic: 11 Elementalist Fire Magic: 12, Water Magic: 11, Energy Storage: 12 Assassin Dagger Mastery: 12, Shadow Arts: 9, Critical Strikes: 11 Ritualist Restoration Magic: 11, Channeling Magic: 14, Spawning Power: 9 Paragon Spear Mastery: 14, Command: 8, Leadership: 12 Dervish Scythe Mastery: 14, Earth Prayers: 9, Mysticism: 11 Weapons Upon entering the mission, a customized weapon (and shield, if applicable) will drop for each player. These weapons match the skill set of your costume. These cannot be sold to merchants. Note that Monk and Necromancer characters will not meet the requirement for their weapon, so it is advisable to bring your own weapon if playing one of these professions. Paragons are advised to bring their own shield due to the same problem. Warrior *Long Sword :Slashing Dmg: 15-22 (Requires 12 Swordmanship) :Damage +15% (while Health is above 50%) :Damage +20% *Adamantine Shield :Armor: 16 (Requires 9 Tactics) Ranger *Sturdy Recurve Bow :Piercing Dmg: 15-28 (Requires 12 Marksmanship) :Damage +15% (while Health is above 50%) :Damage +20% Monk *Divine Staff :Fire Dmg: 11-22 (Requires 12 Divine Favor) :Halves skill recharge of spells (Chance: 20%) :Halves casting time of spells (Chance: 10%) :Damage +20% Necromancer *Soul Spire :Dark Dmg: 11-22 (Requires 12 Soul Reaping) :Halves skill recharge of spells (Chance: 20%) :Halves casting time of spells (Chance: 10%) :Damage +20% Mesmer *Ensorcelling Staff :Chaos Dmg: 11-22 (Requires 12 Domination Magic) :Halves skill recharge of spells (Chance: 20%) :Halves casting time of spells (Chance: 10%) :Damage +20% Elementalist *Pyrewood Staff :Fire Dmg: 11-22 (Requires 12 Fire Magic) :Halves skill recharge of spells (Chance: 20%) :Halves casting time of spells (Chance: 10%) :Damage +20% Assassin *Bronze Daggers :Piercing Dmg: 7-17 (Requires 12 Dagger Mastery) :Damage +15% (while Health is above 50%) :Damage +20% Ritualist *Channeling Staff :Lightning Dmg: 11-22 (Requires 12 Channeling Magic) :Halves skill recharge of spells (Chance: 20%) :Halves casting time of spells (Chance: 10%) :Damage +20% Paragon *Suntouched Spear :Piercing Dmg: 14-27 (Requires 12 Spear Mastery) :Damage +15% (while Health is above 50%) :Damage +20% *Heraldic Shield :Armor: 16 (Requires 9 Command) Dervish *Suntouched Scythe :Slashing Dmg: 9-41 (Requires 12 Scythe Mastery) :Damage +15% (while Health is above 50%) :Damage +20% Maps and Strategies There are two maps and each has capture points; the objective of both maps is to be the first team to score 20 points. Points are accumulated by killing opponents (1 point each kill) and capturing shrines, which fill up the team's "Morale" bar and consequently grants points each time it fills up completely. Holding more capture points increases the rate at which the Morale bar fills up. Depending on the map, the following shrines may be encountered: *Battle Cry Shrine: Grants Battle Cry effect, increasing movement, attack and skill recharge speed *Health Shrine: Gives +120 maximum health *Energy Shrine: Reduces cost of skills *Morale Shrine: Increases morale speed Unlike Alliance Battles, capturing shrines is not the key to victory, as shrines will only add to the morale speed rather than adding points directly. However, the teams that neglect shrines will be faced with both a tactical disadvantage and may not be able to kill faster than the opposing team is gaining points from shrines. Teams should therefore balance shrine-holding and killing while preventing deaths. Notes *Whilst in Costume Brawl or its mission location, you will be under what appears to be an enchantment, which is called simply "Disguise". *Deaths in Costume Brawl counted towards the /deaths counter when this arena launched. This was fixed in a later update. *There is a glitch in the staging area that allows you to go behind the Guards of the Isle. To do this, stand back from the furthest left guard and click just to the right of the top of the waterfall. *Any level player may participate in this arena with players of every level having the same max health, armor (max AL for each profession), and energy. *Even though you can change your skill bar or reorder the skills, when you enter the Mission, the skill bar will reset to its default settings. *The dances of characters are based on the in-game character rather than the profession. For example, Mhenlo performs a Ranger dance as he does as an NPC rather than a Monk dance. *Guild capes do not appear on character models in the Costume Brawl. *No new skills can be unlocked by using a Costume Brawl disguise. Category:Special event mini-games Category:Halloween